<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Skating Fear by SilentButDeadlyElf</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26242786">Skating Fear</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilentButDeadlyElf/pseuds/SilentButDeadlyElf'>SilentButDeadlyElf</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Wars - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anxiety, Christmas, F/M, Ice Skating</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 12:47:59</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>915</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26242786</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilentButDeadlyElf/pseuds/SilentButDeadlyElf</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>It’s Christmas time, and Rey wants to face her fear of ice skating. Anxiety stands in her way, but she’s determined to not let it stop her. I mean, it nearly does... but she stops herself from running away, and that’s great.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kylo Ren/Rey, Rey/Ben Solo, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>35</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I know, it’s September... not time for Christmas, yada yah... but I need me some Christmas! 🥺😂</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Fear shoots through Rey’s entire body at the sight before her. A huge crowd of people were already shooting around the ice rink. Increasing her grip on her hired ice skates, Rey takes several deep breaths in and out. </p>
<p>You can do this, Rey... You can face this fear... Don’t run away. </p>
<p>Trembling, Rey forces herself towards the busy rink. Christmas music pulsates through the air, along with the high pitched shrieking of children. Cringing, she sits down on a nearby bench. </p>
<p>I feel like shit... maybe I should leave...</p>
<p>Holding back tears, Rey shoves her feet inside the skates. She couldn’t explain why she felt like she needed to do this... but her mind wouldn’t leave it alone, so here she is...</p>
<p>Her fingers fumble with the laces, anxiety affecting her ability to function. With Mariah Carey warbling on about her boyfriend for the 200th Christmas in a row, Rey stood up. </p>
<p>You can do this, you can do this, you can do this... </p>
<p>Almost bumping into someone tall and insanely wide, Rey murmured an apology. Not waiting for an answer, and without looking way up at their face, she carried on walking towards her destination.</p>
<p>Oh my fuck, this suuuucks! Fuck, don’t fall! Oh shit!</p>
<p>Rey had been on the ice for literally five seconds, and she was clinging onto the railing for dear life. To say that she was having a good time would be the wrong thing to say. And yet here she was, once again making herself do something that she’s scared shitless of.</p>
<p>A deep, rumbling chuckle made its way over to Rey’s eardrums, a feat not easily achieved due to the loud noises that constantly existed. Like the screaming children. And the music. Dear God, the music. </p>
<p>“Need some help?”</p>
<p>Letting out a shaky laugh, Rey gingerly turned her body around to face whoever was talking to her. </p>
<p>“Y-yeah...”</p>
<p>A different emotion was suddenly making her heart beat fast as she looked at his face. </p>
<p>Fucking hell... Now is NOT the time to get a bloody crush, Rey!</p>
<p>He smiled at her, holding out a muscled arm for Rey to grip on to. </p>
<p>He’s wearing a t-shirt... How the fuck is he wearing a t-shirt when it’s  Winter?!</p>
<p>Rey was wrapped up warm in a green puffer jacket, a scarf with lots of tiny reindeers all over, a red bobble hat and black leather gloves. If she weren’t scared out of her mind, she might have asked him  to spill his secrets on keeping warm.</p>
<p>“I won’t let you fall, don’t worry.” </p>
<p>Huh? Oh!</p>
<p>She’d been so distracted by his arm that the reason why it was there had completely slipped her frazzled mind.</p>
<p>“Ok...”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Yup, this story is going to have more than one little chapter! Woo! I mean, of course it is. Rey’s hardly interacted with Ben! And that is pretty disappointing... but things will get even better in the next little chapter... cuz they interact more! Yay!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Murmuring words of encouragement into Rey’s ear, the muscled giant carefully helped Rey around the busy ice rink.</p><p>Rey’s mind wouldn’t stop conjuring more and more dirty fantasies that may or may not star the muscled giant... </p><p>His voice... oof. She really liked his voice. </p><p>Heck, she liked pretty much everything about him. </p><p>“Whoa, careful there! Don’t want to go flying...” joked another stranger as her mind distracted her from ice skating properly.</p><p>Rey blushed profusely as she smiled at the stranger. </p><p>Nobody would realise that she was blushing, right? They’d all think that it’s because it’s cold? Oh crap...</p><p>Feeling embarrassed, Rey shoved her inappropriate thoughts to the back of her mind. </p><p>“Think you’re ready to try on your own?” </p><p>Fear rippled through Rey once more.</p><p>“Uh...”</p><p>She didn’t know what to say. Should she lie and say yes? They’ve been going round and round the ice rink for ages now. </p><p>What if he gets annoyed with me? I need to do this. I don’t want to ruin his time at the rink by being an unwanted burden...</p><p>“S-sure!”</p><p>The giant man next to her smirked. Rey’s heart skipped a beat. </p><p>“That’s great.”</p><p>With Step Into Christmas now blaring out of the numerous amount of speakers, Rey took several deep breaths in and out... and let go of his arm. </p><p>They weren’t near the railing now... so Rey’s heart was pretty much having a nervous breakdown. Her mind wasn’t coping well either.</p><p>Oh God, could he hear her wheezing? No, no way. The music is way too loud... a lot louder than wheezing... Right?</p><p>Rey’s eyesight was constantly being blinded by unshed tears as she forced her legs to cooperate. Her mind unhelpfully shoved image after image of her falling over and hurting herself.</p><p>She had an overwhelmingly strong urge to lunge for a certain someone’s muscular arm... but that would be a terrible idea. </p><p>What if he falls over? </p><p>That question made all of the dirty thoughts run rampant. </p><p>Would she land on top of him? Would he wrap his bare arms around her? Would he let her rest her head on his shoulder? Mmm... probably... </p><p>Might even ‘accidentally’ brush my lips against his throat...</p><p>I bet he smells great. </p><p>And just like that, she lost control of her skating. Slipping wildly, with her arms flailing beside her, Rey struggled to stay upright.</p><p>Falling backwards, she landed on something firm... and warm as hell. Breath grazed her cheek as arms wrapped around her waist. </p><p>“It’s alright... I’ve got you.”</p><p>Drunk with relief, Rey grinned. A hysterical giggle erupted from her mouth as he guided her back to the railing. His arms were still wrapped around her waist. Rey silently mourned the fact that she couldn’t fully feel his arms holding her.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>